YuGiOh! Does Aladdin
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Revision on hiatus. Yugi is a street-rat, with a robotic monkey, Tristan, as his only friend. But when he meets the Yami of the Puzzle, his whole world is turned upside down.
1. Egyptian Nights

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Aladdin**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Aladdin

* * *

"_Oh, I come from a land_

_Through which runs the Nile_

_Where the caravan camels roam._

_Where they cut of your hand_

_If they don't like your style,_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home!_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right,_

_Come on down, stop on by,_

_Hop a dragon and fly_

_To another Egyptian Night!_

_Egyptian Nights_

_Like Egyptian Days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways!_

_Egyptian Nights_

_Like Egypt after noon_

_A fool of his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes!_

"Ah, salaam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please, come closer! _Too close! A little too close!_There! Welcome to Egypt…country of mystery…of enchantment! And the finest merchandise this side of the river Nile, come on down! Ah heh, heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Hee heh! Combination hookah and coffeemaker, also makes Julian fries! Will not break! It will not…it broke. Oh, look at this! I have never seen one of these in tact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen-- _pblt!_ Ah! Still good! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…wait, don't go! I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare! I think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider…this: _do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside…but what is inside that counts. _This is no ordinary puzzle! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this puzzle, was more than what he seemed…_a diamond in the rough!_

"Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night…where a dark man waits…_with a dark…purpose…"_

Waiting on a hill of sand in the desert, under the starry sky, waited a man on a horse. The man was Odion, an illegitimate son of the Ishtar family of tomb-keepers. He felt deep resentment of his task to guard the pharaoh's tomb, and wanted to obtain the power of the pharaoh for himself. He had ordered his minion, Bakura, to use his Millennium Ring to seek out the location of the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura was just now meeting up with him.

"_You are late," _said Odion.

"_A thousand apologies, O patient one,"_said Bakura.

"_You have it, then?"_

"_I had to slit a few throats, but I got it!"_said Bakura, holding out the Millennium Ring. However, he wasn't going to just GIVE it to Odion. He wanted to trade it for Odion's Millennium Rod. Bakura wanted to own all seven Millennium Items, so he wasn't going to just hand one over without getting something in return. "Ah-ah-ah…the treasure…?"

Suddenly, Odion's sidekick, Raphael, swiped the Millennium Ring from Bakura's hand. "HA!"

"Ah!" cried Bakura.

_"Trust me, my British friend," _said Odion, watching as the pointers on the Millennium Ring began to rise up and point in a certain direction. "_You'll get what's coming to you."_

"What's coming to you, yep!" Raphael repeated. Suddenly, the Millennium Ring shot out of Odion's hand and flew off into the distance.

"QUICKLY! FOLLOW THE TRAIL!" yelled Odion. And his horse took off. "FASTER!" Soon, the ground rumbled as something huge rose out of the sand. It was the Guardian Sphinx! "_At last…after all my years of searching…the Guardian Sphinx!"_

"Guardian Sphinx," Raphael repeated.

"_By Ra…"_breathed Bakura.

"Now, bring me the puzzle. The rest of the treasure is yours but the puzzle is mine!" Odion ordered.

"The puzzle this, the puzzle that, _jeez, where'd you dig this bozo up?"_ muttered Raphael.

Just as Bakura was about to enter the Guardian Sphinx, it awakened, and roared.

"_Who disturbs my slumber?" _it demanded.

"It is I…Bakura…a thief and a stealer of souls," Bakura said, bowing to it.

"_Know this: only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough!"_

"What are you waiting for?" asked Odion. "Go on!"

Bakura took a deep breath and slowly set one foot inside the Guardian Sphinx. Nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the Guardian Sphinx roared again, and devoured Bakura.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed.

"NO!" yelled Odion.

"_Seek thee out,"_ said the Guardian Sphinx as it sank back underneath the desert sands. "_The diamond in the rough."_

After pulling himself out of the sand and bopping his head until sand fell out of his ears, Raphael coughed and said "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never going to get a hold of that stupid puzzle! Just forget it! Look at this…look, I'm so ticked off that I'm balding!" he added, pulling his hair out of his scalp.

"_Patience, Raphael, patience. Bakura was obviously less than worthy," _said Odion.

"Oh, yeah, THERE'S a big surprise!" yelled Raphael, sarcastically. "That's an incredible-- I think I'm going to have a heart attack and DIE from that surprise! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! We've got a big problem here, a big--" But he was cut off as Odion clamped a hand over Raphael's mouth.

"_Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this…diamond in the rough."_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01

Please review, thanks.


	2. One Jump Ahead

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Aladdin Chapter 02: One Jump Ahead

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I dont own YGO or Aladdin.

* * *

Yugi, a street-rat who was nonetheless obsessed with Duel Monsters, was on the run from the guards. He had been roof-hopping, hoping to elude the guards, but soon he came to the edge of the roof of a building, and found that there was nowhere else to go. He skidded to a stop and almost dropped the pack of cards he was holding.

"Stop, thief!" yelled one of the guards. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street-rat!"

"All this for a pack of cards?" Yugi said to himself. "WHOA!" he yelled as he leaped from the building onto the clothesline, and fell into a pile of laundry.

"You thief! You won't get away so easy!" yelled another guard.

"You think that was easy?!" said Yugi. Then he noticed that the guards were back on the street, splitting up.

"You two, over that way! And you, follow me!" the leader was saying. Yugi quickly stood up and wrapped a sheet around himself, hoping to disguise himself as a woman.

"Morning, ladies!" he said to some spectators.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, arent we, Yugi?" asked a woman.

"Trouble? Heh, no way! You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"GOTCHA!"

"I'm in trouble!"

"And this time--" But before the guard could finish, Yugis trusty friend, Tristan, a little robotic monkey, jumped onto the guards head and pulled his turban down over his eyes.

"Perfect timing, Tristan, as usual," said Yugi. Tristan only squeaked in response. "Come on. Got to keep

"One jump, ahead of the law-men,

One move, ahead on the board.

I steal only cards I can't afford!

That's all of them!" sang Yugi, hopping away on one foot.

One draw, ahead of the card shops,

That's all, and that's no joke!

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"

"Riff-raff!"

"Street-rat!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Take that!"

"Just one little pack, guys!"

"RIP HIM OPEN, TAKE IT BACK, GUYS!"

"I can take a hint, got to face the facts,

Youre my only friend, Tristan!" The duo landed in a house full of dancers.

"Oh, it's sad, Yugi has hit the bottom.

He's become a one-man rise in crime!"

"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got em!" sang the dancers mother.

"Got to duel to live, got to steal to duel,

Tell you all about it when I've got the time!

One jump, ahead of the slowpokes,

One skip, ahead of my doom.

Next time, going to use a nom-de-plume!"

"THERE HE IS!" shouted the guards.

"One jump, ahead of the hit-men,

One hit, ahead of the flock.

I think I'll _take a stroll around the block!"_

"STOP THIEF!"

"VANDAL!"

"Tristan?!" yelled Yugi, grabbing Tristan away from a jewelry stand.

"SCANDAL!"

"Let's not be too hasty!"

"Still, I think he's rather tasty!" sang a woman.

"Got to duel to live, got to steal to duel

Otherwise we'd get along!"

"WRONG!"

As Yugi and Tristan continued to run around and give the guards the slip, Tristan topped and grabbed a sword. He went back and swung it at the guards.

"He's got a sword!" shrieked a more cowardly guard.

"You idiots," said the leader. "WE'VE ALL GOT SWORDS!" The guards revealed their swords, and Tristan set his down, grinning.

"One jump, ahead of the hoof-beats."

"VANDAL!"

"One hop, ahead of the hump."

"STREET-RAT!"

"One trick, ahead of disaster,"

"SCOUNDREL!"

"They're quick, but I'm much faster!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"Better throw my hand in,

Wish me happy landing,

All I've got to do is JUMP!"

And with that, Yugi leaped out the window on a small rug, and the guards leaped out after him, but they had no way of slowing gravity, so they all ended up in a pile of camel manure.

Yugi cleverly used the rug as a parachute, and floated to safety, landing softly in an alley.

"And now, esteemed defendee," he said to Tristan, tearing open the pack of cards and handing some of them to the monkey. "We reap the benefits, alright!" But then, Yugi looked up and saw two little poor kids, digging around in the garbage for something to eat. He looked over at Tristan, who just greedily cuddled his cards. Sighing, Yugi got up and offered his cards to the kids, thinking that they could sell them for money to buy food or something. "Here. Go on, take it," he said. The kids accepted and smiled.

Now Tristan felt guilty. "Oh," he whined. Finally, he gave into his guilt, and gave his share of the cards to the kids as well. Thats when he noticed that Yugi had gone back out to the street to look at something.

It was a rather flashy-looking man, riding a primped horse, and looking very smug.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose," said one observer.

"Another suitor for Ishizu," muttered another.

Suddenly, the kids that Yugi had just given his cards to, ran out into the street, giggling, obviously hoping to pet the horse. But the horse got spooked and bucked.

"Get out of my way, you filthy brats!" yelled the man. He raised his whip to hurt the children, but Yugi stepped in just in time, and let the whip hit him and curl around his forearm.

"HEY!" he snapped. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some MANNERS!" And he threw the whip back at the man.

"Ugh! I'll teach you some manners!" snarled the man, shoving Yugi aside, where he fell into a big mud puddle. The crowd laughed.

"Yuck!" said Tristan.

Yugi sat up, and keeping his dignity, just made a clever remark: "Look at that, Tristan. It's not every day you see a horse with TWO rear-ends!" (A/N: Burn!!!)

"Ha!" said the man, turning around. You are a worthless street-rat! You were born a street-rat, you'll die a street-rat, and only your FLEAS will mourn you!"

Yugi ran up to the doors leading to the palace, but they slammed shut before he could get in another word with the man.

"I'm NOT worthless! _And I don't have fleas!_ Come on, Tristan. Let's go home."

"Riff-raff, street-rat,

I don't buy that.

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy?

No sir-ee.

They'd find out

There's so much more

To me."

After putting Tristan to bed and opening his curtain, Yugi looked out over the city and at the huge palace, and said,

"Someday, Tristan, things are going to change; we'll be rich, live in a palace, and not have any problems at all."

By the next morning at the palace, however, things werent going quite so well. The suitor was no longer interested in Ishizu.

"I've never been so insulted!" he huffed.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" asked Ishizu's father.

"Good luck marrying _her_ off!"

"Ooh, Ishizu," grumbled Ishizu's father. "ISHIZU!" He walked outside to the courtyard, where Ishizu was sitting by the fountain. "Ishizu-- "Suddenly, Marik jumped up in front of his face. "Dah! Now! Confound it, Marik!" After examining the situation, Ishizus father learned that the reason the suitor was so angry was that Marik had torn a hole in his pants, revealing his underwear. "So, this is why the prince stormed out!"

"Oh, Father, Marik was just playing with him. Werent you, Marik? You were just playing with that _overdressed, self-absorbed prince, weren't you?"_ Ishizu asked Marik. Marik chuckled. Ishizu's father frowned, and Ishizu awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Dearest," he began. "You've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call! The code of the tomb-keepers says you..."

"...must be married to a prince," Ishizu finished for him.

"Or someone of high class. By your next birthday!"

"The code is wrong!" Ishizu complained.

"You've only got three more days!"

"Father, I hate being forced into this," said Ishizu. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Ishizu, it's not only this code. I'm not going to be around forever and... I just want to make sure you're taken care of..._provided for."_

"Please, try to understand," said Ishizu. "I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends." At this, Marik snorted. "Except you, Marik," said Ishizu. Satisfied with that, Marik went back to minding his own business. "I've never even been outside the palace walls."

"But Ishizu, you're a tomb-keeper," said her father.

"Then maybe I dont want to BE a tomb-keeper anymore!" grumbled Ishizu, slapping her reflection in the water of the fountain.

"Ooh!" cringed her father. Turning to Marik now, he said, "Ra forbid YOU should have any daughters!"

"Huh?" said Marik.

Talking to himself now, Ishizu's father went inside to think about the situation.

"I don't know where she gets it from," he mumbled. "Her mother wasn't nearly so picky!" (A/N: Burn on yourself!) All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over him. "Oh, Odion, my most trusted servant. I am in desperate need of your wisdom!"

"My life is but to serve you, master," said Odion.

"It's this suitor business," he explained. "Ishizu refuses to choose a husband, I'm at my wit's end!"

"Ha! Wit's end," Raphael repeated.

"Oh," chuckled Ishizu's father, getting distracted by the blonde. He tied a bow in Raphael's hair. "Have a ribbon, pretty-boy!"

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed Odion. "My master certainly has a way with _dumb blondes!" _Raphael glared at Odion. "Now then, perhaps I can devise a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you," said Ishizu's father.

"But it would require the use of a... Millennium Item."

"Oh, the Millennium Necklace? But its been in the family for years," said Ishizu's father. "I was going to give it to Ishizu when the time was right."

"It's necessary to find Miss Ishizu a husband, don't worry," said Odion, now using his Millennium Rod to control his master's mind. _"Everything will be fine!"_

"Everything will be... fine."

__

"The necklace?"

"Here... Odion... whatever you need will be... fine."

"You are most gracious, my liege!" said Odion, swiping the Millennium Necklace and releasing his master from the control of the Millennium Rod. "Now, run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes, that would be... very good."

Once Odion and Raphael were out of their masters earshot, Raphael ripped the bow out of his hair and yelled,

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IF I'VE GOT TO BITE DOWN, WHEN THAT MORON PULLS MY HAIR..." Odion pulled a rope, which opened the door to his secret passageway. "BAM! WHACK!"

"Calm yourself, Raphael. Soon _I _will be Pharaoh! And I'll be in charge, not that addle bated twit!"

"And then, I put the ribbons in HIS hair! Ha, ha!"

That night, Ishizu put on a disguise, and sneaked out of the palace. Or, she was about to, when Marik grabbed her cloak and pulled.

_"Oh, Im sorry, Marik,"_ Ishizu whispered. _"But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." _She gave Marik a hug, and then he helped her climb over the palace wall. _"Goodbye."_

Marik was sad.

The next morning in the marketplace, Yugi had already devised a scheme to obtain breakfast.

"OK, Tristan," he said to his little monkey friend. "Go!"

Tristan saluted, and swing down under a fruit stand, and grabbed a watermelon.

"Try this," said the salesman to a potential customer. "Your taste buds will dance and sing!" Then he saw Tristan holding a melon. "Why you!" he cried. While he struggled to take the melon from Tristan, Yugi reached down behind the man's back and swiped a different one. "Get away from there, you cursed, filthy ape!" When the man turned around, he noticed one of his melons was missing.

"Bye bye!" squeaked Tristan.

"Nice going, Tristan," said Yugi, breaking the melon upon his knee. "Breakfast is served."

At that same moment, Ishizu was wandering around the marketplace, marveling at all the new things she had never seen before.

"Buy a pot! No finer pot in brass or silver!" said one salesman.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and beans! Sugar dates and pistachios!" said another.

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady!" said another salesman.

"FRESH FISH!!!" screamed another. Ishizu gasped in shock. "WE CATCH THEM, YOU BUY THEM!"

"Oh, I don't think so," she breathed. Suddenly, she accidentally bumped into a fire-eater. He hiccupped and burped out a flame, blowing her cover in the process. Yugi looked and saw how beautiful she was. "I'm really... very sorry!" said Ishizu.

_"Wow!"_ said Yugi. He continued to gaze at her. Tristan hopped up onto Yugis head and waved his hand in front of Yugis eyes, but to no avail; Yugi was completely transfixed.

"Yugi! Hello!" said the little monkey.

Ishizu put her disguise back on. Just then, she noticed a little boy reaching up towards a fruit stand, trying to grab an apple.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go," said Ishizu, handing the child an apple.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," said the salesman, Bobosa.

"Pay?"

"NO ONE STEALS FROM MY CART!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have any money." (A/N: You know, she PROBABLY should have brought some with her.)

"THIEF!"

"If you let me go back to the palace, I can get some from, from the tomb-keepers!" Ishizu tried to negotiate.

"Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?!" yelled Bobosa, taking out his sword and raising it to cut off Ishizu's hand.

"No! No, please!" cried Ishizu. But before Bobosa could bring down his sword, Yugi grabbed his wrist and said,

"Oh, thank you, kind sir, you've found her!" Taking Ishizu aside, he then said "I've been looking all over for you!"

_"What are you doing?"_ asked Ishizu.

_"Just play along!"_ whispered Yugi.

"You... know this girl?" asked Bobosa.

"Sadly yes. She is my sister. _Shes a little crazy!_" Yugi fibbed. Ishizu looked insulted.

"She said she knew the tomb-keepers!" said Bobosa.

"Heh, she thinks the _monkey_ is a tomb-keeper!" said Yugi.

Ishizu, willing to sacrifice her dignity rather than her hand, bowed down to Tristan and said,

"Oh, wise tomb-keeper, take me to the Pharaoh!" Tristan even played along, and pretended to lead her somewhere.

"Tragic, isn't it?" said Yugi. "But, no harm done!" He used his foot to grab an apple from the stand, and hold it up to Bobosa, leading him to believe that that was the one that Ishizu had given to the child. "Come on, sis, time to go see the doctor."

"Oh, hello, Doctor. How are you?" Ishizu said to a camel.

"No, no, no, not _that_ one!" said Yugi, still keeping up the charade. "Come on, _tomb-keeper!"_

Tristan stood up, but when he did, he dropped a bunch of stuff he'd swiped from other stands. Including about five apples. He shrieked, and Bobosa flipped out. And so Yugi, Ishizu and Tristan ran away.

Back in Odion's secret lair, Raphael was running on some primitive treadmill, used to conjure up magical smoke, that would help Odion cast his spell.

"With all due respect, your rottenness," he panted. "Couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

"Save your breath, Raphael. FASTER!" Odion ordered.

"YES, O MY EVIL ONE!" Raphael continued to run, and in no time at all, the Millennium Necklace displayed a vision of just what Odion wanted to see.

__

"Sands of Time, reveal to me the one who may enter the Sphinx. Yes! Yes, oh, there he is!"

Odion said as Yugi appeared before him. _"My diamond in the rough!"_

"THAT'S HIM?!" cried Raphael. "THAT'S THE GUY WEVE BEEN WAITING FOR?!" But when Raphael had stopped to talk, the treadmill kept going, and threw him off of it and into the wall, with a hard SLAM!

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" said Odion.

__

"Swell,"

Raphael croaked out.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Odion.

That evening, Yugi took Ishizu up to his pad. As he was helping her up, she tripped, and he caught her. It was awkward, but they both knew what the other was thinking.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," said Ishizu.

"Uh, forget it. So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" asked Yugi as he pole-vaulted over onto another roof.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Ishizu.

"Well, you do kind-of stand out." Ishizu just smiled, accepting the compliment. "I mean, uh, you dont seem to know how dangerous the marketplace can be!" Yugi finished quickly. He laid down a wooden plank between the two rooftops, expecting Ishizu to use it as a bridge, but then she just pole-vaulted over, as he had done.

"Hmm. I'm a fast learner," she said, tossing the pole to Yugi, who then just handed it to Tristan.

"Oh, watch your head thereover here," said Yugi, leading Ishizu up the back stairs to his home.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep, just me and Tristan. We come and go as we please."

"It sounds fabulous!"

"Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view!" said Yugi, opening the curtain, revealing the sight of the palace. "The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Not thrilled at all, Ishizu replied, "Oh. Its wonderful."

"I wonder what itd be like to live there. And have servants, and valets..."

"Sure. People telling you where to go and how to dress," Ishizu said.

"Well, it's better than here. We're always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices!"

"Sometime you feel..."

"You're just..."

__

"Trapped!"

they both said in unison. Ishizu looked up at Yugi, and smiled.

"So, uh, wherere you from?" Yugi asked, swiping an apple from Tristan and rolling it down his shoulder to toss it to Ishizu.

"What does it matter?" said Ishizu. "I ran away and I am NOT going back!"

"Really?" asked Yugi, taking a bite of the apple and handing it back to Tristan.

_"Why you!"_ grumbled the monkey.

"My father's forcing me to get married."

"Oh, that's, that's awful!" Just then, Yugi noticed Tristan reaching for Ishizus apple. "TRISTAN!" Tristan only chattered and gibbered angrily.

"What?" asked Ishizu.

"Uh, Tristan says... that's not fair!" said Yugi, using Tristan to tell Ishizu how _he_ really felt.

"Oh did he?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And does _Tristan_ have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

_"Oh, my..."_ groaned Tristan.

"Hmm. Tell him that's very...sweet," said Ishizu. She and Yugi leaned in to kiss, when suddenly...

"HERE YOU ARE!" bellowed a guard.

"They're after me! They're after YOU?!" the two of them said.

"Oh, my father must've sent them to--"

"Do you trust me?" said Yugi.

"What?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?!"

"Yes."

"Then JUMP!" yelled the boy. He and Ishizu leaped out of his rooftop home, fell onto an awning which broke their fall, then they fell through the awning onto a pile of sand. Then, Yugi ran smack into the head-guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street-rat?" he said.

"Run!" Yugi yelled. Tristan pulled the guards turban over his head again, and the guard grabbed the little monkey and threw him into a clay pot. "No! Get out of here!" Yugi yelled, running into even more guards in the opposite direction.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy!" said the guard.

"Let him go!" Ishizu demanded, pounding the guards arm.

"Lookie here, men; A street-MOUSE!" he laughed, shoving Ishizu to the ground.

"Unhand him! By order of the tomb-keeper!" Ishizu demanded, removing her disguise.

"Miss Ishizu!" gasped the guard, bowing.

_"The tomb-keeper?"_ said Yugi in disbelief. Tristan squeaked out the same words.

"What are you doing outside the palace walls? And with this street-rat?"

"That's not your concern! Do as I command; release him!" shouted Ishizu.

"I would, Miss. Except my orders come from Odion. You'll have to take it up with him."

__

"Believe me, I will!"

That evening, Ishizu approached Odion just as he was sneaking back into the main palace chambers from one of his secret passageways.

"Odion?" she called. He quickly slammed the wall shut, but he accidentally trapped Raphael in between.

"Miss Ishizu," he said.

_"Odion! Im stuck!"_ squawked Raphael.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on YOUR orders!"

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in town. The boy was a criminal," said Odion.

"What was his crime?" asked Ishizu.

_"I can't breathe, Odion!"_ Raphael gasped.

"Why, kidnapping the tomb keeper, of course," said Odion, slamming Raphael back through the wall with his foot.

"AGH! THAT HURT!" screeched the blonde.

"He didn't kidnap me, I _ran away!_" Ishizu explained.

"Oh dear!" Odion said, feigning regret. "How frightfully upsetting! Had I but known!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sadly, the boy's sentence is already being carried out."

"What sentence?"

_"Death,"_ said Odion. Ishizu gasped. _"By beheading."_ said Ishizu, sitting down.

"No,"

"I am exceedingly sorry, Miss Ishizu," said Odion.

__

"How could you?!"

Ishizu hissed. And she ran out of the room, crying.

Soon after, Raphael managed to pry open the wall and free himself. He was missing a few hairs from his head, and his clothes had been ripped, but he nonetheless composed himself and asked,

"So, how did it go?"

"I think she took it...rather well!" said Odion.

Ishizu had run out to the courtyard, where she was now crying. Marik came up to comfort her.

"It's all my fault, Marik," she whimpered. "I didn't even know his name!" And Marik hugged his sister.

Meanwhile, Yugi was locked up in the dungeon, his hands bound to the wall by shackled. As he struggled to get free, to no avail, he also started talking to himself.

"She was the tomb-keeper. I can't believe it," he muttered. "I must've sounded so STUPID TO HER!" Suddenly, he heard Tristan squeak. He looked up to see his little monkey friend in the window. "Tristan! Down here!" Tristan hopped and scurried down the dungeon walls, onto Yugi's knee. "Hey, come on, help me out of these!" But before Tristan would free his friend, he first mocked his willingness to compromise their anonymity by flirting with a pretty girl. "Hey, she was in trouble! _Ah, she was worth it."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," mumbled the monkey as he picked the lock.

"Don't worry, Tristan, I'll never see her again," said Yugi. "I'm a street rat, remember? And theres a law; shes got to marry a prince. She deserves a prince. I'm a..._I'm a fool."_

_"You're only a fool if you give up, boy,"_ came an old, gravelly voice. It was an old, decrepit man.

"Who are you?"

__

"A lonely prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more!"

"I'm listening," said Yugi.

_"There is a sphinx, boy, a Guardian Sphinx. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!"_ said the man, revealing a handful of sparkling rubies.

"Ooh!" said Tristan.

_"Treasure enough to impress your tomb keeper, I'd wager!"_ said the man, concealing the gems and hopping away.

_"Odion, could you hurry up? I'm dying in here!" _said Raphael, who was sweating because he was trapped inside the costume so it would appear that Odion was an old man with a hump.

"But the law said that only a prince can marry a--" Yugi said.

_"You've heard of the golden rule, have you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules."_ The old man grinned at Yugi, revealing a mouth of golden, drool-y teeth.

"So why would you share all this treasure with me?"

_"I need a pair of stiff legs and a strong back to go in after it,"_ explained the man. _"What do you say?"_

"Uh, one problem: it's out there, we're in here?"

_"Mm-mm-mm! Things aren't always what they seem!"_ said the man, using his cane to push open the dungeon wall, revealing a secret staircase. _"Do we have a deal?"_

_

* * *

_

END OF CHAPTER 02


	3. The Guardian Sphinx

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Aladdin Chapter 03: The Guardian Sphinx

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I dont own YGO or Aladdin.

* * *

The wind blew across the desert fiercely that night, as Yugi, Tristan and the old man ventured to the Guardian Sphinx.

_"Who disturbs my slumber?"_ it asked when they got there.

"Uh, it is I: Yugi," said Yugi. The Guardian Sphinx took a moment to process this information, then complied; for Yugi was the Diamond in the Rough.

_"Proceed. Touch nothing but the Puzzle!"_ And the Guardian Sphinx opened its mouth wide.

"Remember, boy," said the old man. "First, fetch me the Puzzle. And then you shall have your reward!"

"Come on, Tristan," said Yugi. And he ventured inward.

After walking down a narrow and dangerous-looking staircase, Yugi came to a doorway, through which was a huge room, filled to the ceiling with gold and riches.

_"Would you look at that?" _he marveled.

"Ooh!" Tristan gushed.

"Why, just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Pharaoh"! Yugi commented. Tristan saw a treasure chest and when speeding towards it. "TRISTAN!" cried Yugi. Tristan stopped in his tracks. "Don't touch ANYTHING. We've got to find that Puzzle." Tristan grumbled in frustration, but followed Yugi nonetheless.

After a few steps, Tristan got the feeling that someone, or something, was following him. He turned around, but all he saw was what he thought was a statue of a Curse of Dragon. So he moved on. Then, he got the same feeling again. He turned around, but got the same results. Scared now, he ran up to Yugi and started tugging on his pants.

"Yugi! Yugi!" he cried.

"Tristan, will you knock it off?" said Yugi.

"You yell at Tristan?" mumbled the monkey.

Soon, Tristan was sure he felt someone sneaking up behind him. Even more so when this thing grabbed his tail. He jumped around, and struck a dynamic kung-fu pose. But he still didnt see anythingthat is, until the Curse of Dragon flew right in front of his face. He FREAKED OUT and tackled Yugi.

"Tristan!" shouted Yugi. "What are you, crazy?!" But Tristan clasped his paw over Yugis mouth and forced him to look up at the living Duel Monster cowering behind a pile of gold. "_A Curse of Dragon!"_ said Yugi. "Come on, come on out. We're not going to hurt you," he said gently. The dragon slowly approached them. Tristan was still upset. "Whoa, take it easy, Tristan, he's not going to bite!"

Tristan, who was still mad, started screaming monkey-gibberish at the dragon. Offended, it sadly slinked away.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't go!" said Yugi. "Maybe you can help us." The Curse of Dragon was honored to have been asked for help, and it excitedly flew around Yugi. "Whoa!" said Yugi. "You see, we're trying to find this Puzzle." The Curse of Dragon beckoned the duo to follow it. "I think he knows where it is!"

Led by the dragon through the bowels of the Sphinx, Yugi and Tristan came to a big room, where, atop a tower of rocks, sat the box containing the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

_"Wait here,"_ whispered Yugi.

"Hmm," Tristan pouted. Then, something caught his eye; it was a gold statue, holding out an enormous red jewel. Never having been one to resist treasure, Tristan became hypnotized by the gem, while Yugi hopped across some rocks in the water, and made his ascent towards the Puzzle.

The Curse of Dragon, however, flipped out, and tried to grab Tristan's tail; knowing full-well what would happen should Tristan manage to touch the gem. Meanwhile, Yugi had just reached the summit. He gently picked up the box.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to..." then he noticed Tristan trying to grab the gem. "TRISTAN-- NO!!!" But it was too late; Tristan broke free of the dragon's grasp, and grabbed the gem.

_"INFIDELS!!!"_ bellowed the voice of the Guardian Sphinx.

"Uh-oh..." said Tristan.

_"You have touched the Forbidden Treasure!!"_

The Curse of Dragon clutched at its head with its wings, knowing the terrible fate that now awaited them. Tristan grinned and put the gem back in the statues hands, but it melted immediately.

_"Now you will never again SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!!!"_

The table on which the box had sat suddenly burst into flames, and the whole interior of the Guardian Sphinx started falling apart. The water turned to lava, and the stairs Yugi had climbed morphed into a slide. He was sliding down very fast, and almost got thrown off into the lava. Fortunately, the Curse of Dragon caught him just in time.

The dragon was very agile, and could easily dodge the falling rocks and bubbles of lava. But then Yugi noticed that poor Tristan was trapped on a rock in the middle of the lava. The rocks that Yugi had hopped on where now exploding, and Tristan might be next. The Curse of Dragon sped up, and Yugi caught his little monkey friend just before the rock upon which Tristan was standing exploded.

Then, a huge wave of lava rose up, and threatened to swallow the trio.

"WHOA! DRAGON, LET'S MOVE!" cried Yugi. The Curse of Dragon navigated through a tunnel, as the lava chased them, eating away at the cavernous walls. They even had to duck to dodge a falling boulder.

Tristan was so scared, he clung to Yugi's head, wrapping his arms around Yugi's eyes.

"Tristan!" grumbled Yugi. "Tristan, this is no time to panic!" Then he saw they were heading smack into a wall. "Start panicking. WHOOOOOAAAAOAH!!!"

The Sphinx kept falling apart, and its head roared in agony as the trio approached the mouth. But before they could escape, a boulder fell on top of the dragon, and Yugi was knocked off and left dangling on the crumbling staircase, as the dragon was pushed down to the floor.

"HELP ME OUT!" Yugi called to the old man.

"THROW ME THE PUZZLE!" he demanded.

"I can't hold on! Give me your hand!"

"FIRST, GIVE ME THE PUZZLE!" Yugi extended his hand as far as he could, and the man finally grabbed the box from his hand. "Hee, hee, hee, hee. YES! AT LAST! Ha ha ha ha!"

Tristan was using the old man's cane to try and help Yugi up, but the old man kicked the little monkey and grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"What are you doing?" cried Yugi.

"Giving you your reward! Y_our eternal reward!" _said the old man, raising his dagger, getting ready to slay Yugi. But before he could, Tristan attacked him. "YOW!" he yelled. He let go of Yugi, who lost his grip on the staircase and fell back down into the Guardian Sphinx.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yugi. The old man threw Tristan back down as well.

Noticing this, the Curse of Dragon tugged itself free of the boulder which has been pinning it down, and flew up and caught Yugi-- but not before the teenager hit his head and was knocked unconscious.

The Guardian Sphinx roared a few more times before it sank back into the desert sands for good.

The old man, Odion, chuckled and tore off his fake beard. "It's mine! It's all mine!" he began looking in his pockets, but he couldnt find the box. "I-- where is it? No! NO!!!!!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03


	4. Own Yami

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Aladdin Chapter 04: Own Yami

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I dont own YGO or Disney.

* * *

At the palace, Ishizu was sitting in her room crying, when her father came in.

"Ishizu?" he asked. "Dearest, what's wrong?"

"Odion has done something...terrible!" Ishizu whimpered.

"There, there, Ishizu, we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything." So she did.

Meanwhile, back in the Guardian Sphinx (or what was left of it), Tristan was trying to wake Yugi. "Yugi? Yugi?" he said gently, shaking him.

"Oh...my head!" moaned Yugi. He looked up and saw that the roof of the cave was covered with sand. "We're trapped. That two-faced son of a jackal!" he yelled, shaking his fist. "Well, whoever he was, he's long-gone with that puzzle."

But then, Tristan grinned at him, and pulled the box out from behind his back.

"Why, you mechanical little thief!" said Yugi. He examined the box. "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, hey, I think there's something written here, but, it, it's hard to make out..." he muttered. To pass the time, Yugi began putting the pieces of the puzzle together, and once he had solved it, he ended up with a three-dimensional, pyramid-shaped necklace. And within moments of solving it, the puzzle began to glow, and shoot out streams of magic. And eventually, a bright specter emerged, stretching his arms.

"AAAAAH OY!" it said. "5,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck! Hang on a second..." It took off its head, rotated it 360 degrees, and put it on again. "WHOA! Does it feel good to be OUTTA THERE! Hi, it's great to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Nice to have you here. Hi, where're you from? What's your name?" it asked Yugi.

"Uh, uh, uh, Yugi."

"Yugi!" answered the specter. "Hello, Yugi, nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Yug, or maybe just Gi? Or how about GiGi? Sounds like Here, girl! Come here, GiGi!" and suddenly, Georgette from Oliver and Company showed up!

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought!" Yugi said to himself.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" asked Georgette, who then changed back into the specter in a cloud of smoke. "Ah hahahahahah! Oh, sorry, little monkey-man, hope I didnt singe the hide. Yo! COD man," said the specter, referring to the Curse of Dragon. "Haven't seen you in a few millennia, give me some talon! Hey! Ya ya!" And it did a special handshake with the dragon. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last hikari. Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait, wait a minute," said Yugi. "I'm your hikari?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HE CAN BE TAUGHT!" said the specter. "What do you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long-contained..." he held up a talking dummy of himself. "But never duplicated...YAMI OF THE PUZZLE?! Right here, direct from the Puzzle! Right here for your very much wish fulfillment!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wish fulfillment?" said Yugi.

"Three wishes, to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes!" said Yami. "That's it; three. Ichi, ni, san. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"Now I KNOW I'm dreaming," said Yugi.

"Hikari, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why dont you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities?

Well, Bandit Keith Howard had 40 decks, with his little pal Bonz as a tail.

Well, Yugi, you're in luck 'cause 'round your neck you got a brand of magic, never fails!

You got some power in your corner, now.

Some heavy ammunition in your tank.

You got some punch! PIZZAZZ! Yahoo and how, and all you got to do is say my name, and I'll say

Aibou, Yugi Mutou, you are my hikari!

Let me take your order, jot it down!

You ain't never had your own yami!

Ha ha ha!

Life is your restaurant and

I'm your maitre'd!

Go on, whisper what it is you want,

You ain't never had your own yami!

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.

You're the boss, Pharaoh, the shah!

Say what you need, its you I'll heed,

How 'bout a bunch of more dueling cards?

Have some more magic cards, have all the traps you need!

I'm in the mood, to help you, Yug',

You ain't never had your own yami!

Wa-ha-ha! No, man!

Wa-ha-ha! No, no!

Wa-ha-ha! My, my, my!

Can your friends do this?

Can your friends do that?

Can your friends pull him..." Yami pulled the Dark Magician out of a Magical Hat.

"...out Magical Hats?

Can your friends go POOF!!!

Hey, lookie here, huh?

Can your friends go 'abracadabra, LET 'ER RIP' and then

Make the suffer disappear?

Don't just sit there, slack-jawed, BUGGY-EYED,

I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers!

You got me bonafide, certified,

You got a yami for charge'd affairs!

I got a powerful urge to help you out,

So what you wish, I really want to know!

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,

Well all you got to do is yell out YU-GI-OH!

Aibou, Yugi Mutou, have a wish or two or three!

I'm here your need (you li'l bishi!)

You ain't never had your own, never had your own

You ain't never had your own, never had your own

You ain't never

Had your

OWN

YAMI!!!!

YA HA HA!

WA HA HA!

You ain't never had your own yami!"

After the song, Yami just sat there with a neon applause sign over his head. Yugi and Tristan did applause.

"So, what'll it be, hikari?" asked Yami.

"So, you're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?" said Yugi.

"Uh, not quite," said Yami. "There are a few provisos, uh, a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like?"

"Rule Number One: I cant kill anybody. _So don't ask!_ Rule Number Two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." He kissed Yugi on the cheek and added, "MWAH! You little kawaii boy!" Then he said, "RULE NUMBER THREE: _I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture...I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!!_ Other than that, you got it!"

Yugi wasn't about to let any of his precious wishes go to waste. When you're a street-rat, every chance you get to have anything counts. He grinned at Tristan, who gave him a thumbs-up. Yugi then said,

"Provisos? You mean, limitations? On wishes! Some all-powerful yami. _Can't even bring people back from the dead._ I don't know, Tristan. He probably cant even get us out of this Sphinx. Looks like were going to have to find out own way out." But then, Yami stopped them.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed. "Are you looking at me? Did you solve my Puzzle? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think sonot right now...YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!"

The three of them hopped onto the Curse of Dragon and Yami said,

"In case of emergency, the exists may be here, or here, or here, or here, or ANYWHERE! Keep your hands and arms inside the dragon, were...OUTTA HERE!" And they shot right through the sand and out of the Guardian Sphinx.

Back at the palace, Ishizu's father was reprimanding Odion for his crime.

"Odion, this is an outrage!" Ishizu's father was saying. "If it weren't for all your years of loyal service to our family, especially to Marik...but now, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me, BEFORE they are beheaded!"

"I assure you, Master, it won't happen again," said Odion.

"Yes, now, Ishizu, Odion, lets put this whole messy business behind us. Shall we?" Ishizu's father suggested.

"My most abject and humble apologies to you as well, Miss Ishizu," said Odion.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry; when I am in charge of this family, I will have the power to get rid of YOU!" said Ishizu.

"Yes, all better. Now, getting back to this suitor business, Ishizu..." said her father, but Ishizu was already walking off. "ISHIZU!" he called after her.

_"If only I had gotten that Puzzle!"_ growled Odion.

_"'I will have the power to get rid of you!_' DAH! To think weve got to keep kissing up to that CHUMP, and his CHUMP DAUGHTER for the rest of our lives..." ranted Raphael.

"No, Raphael," said Odion. "Just until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished. Or...beheaded!"

_"EW!"_ they both said in unison.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Odion, what if YOU were the chump husband?!" suggested Raphael.

"What?"

"OK, you marry Ishizu, alright? And, and then you become the head of the Tomb-Keepers!"

"Hmm. Marry the shrew. The idea has merit," Odion admitted.

"Yes! Merit! Yes!" said Raphael, excitedly. "And then, we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff; YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! KER-SPLAT!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I love the way your foul little mind works!"

"Ha ha."

"Ha HA!"

"HA HA!"

"HAA HAA!" And the duo continued trying to out-laugh the each other.

Meanwhile, out in the desert, Yami was pretending to be a flight attendant while the Curse of Dragon settled down in an oasis.

"Thank you for choosing Curse of Dragon for all your travel needs. Please remain seated until the dragon has come to a complete stop. Thank you, thank you, goodbye now, thank you, thank you, goodbye. WELL! How about THAT, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?"

"Well, you sure showed me!" said Yugi. "Now, about my three wishes?"

"Doest mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" said Yami.

"Ah, no, I never actually _wished_ to get out of the Sphinx," said Yugi. "Heh, you did that on your own."

Yamis jaw dropped. "Well, I feel sheepish!" he said. "Alright, you ba-a-a-ad boy! But no more freebies!"

"Fair deal," Yugi agreed. "So, three wishes. Hmm, I want them to be good. What would you wish for?"

"Me?" said Yami. "No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it."

"What?"

"No, I can't..."

"Come on, tell me."

"...freedom!" said Yami.

"You're a prisoner?" asked Yugi, looking at the Millennium Puzzle.

"All part-and-parcel to the whole yami gig. INCREDIBLE SHADOW POWERS! _itty-bitty living space!"_

"Oh, Yami, that's terrible!" said Yugi.

"But oh, to be free..." Yami continued. "And not to have to go 'POOF! What do you need? POOF! What do you need? POOF! What do you need?' To be my OWN hikari. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in ALL THE WORLD! But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, it's not going to happen. Yami, wake up and smell the hummus!"

"Why not?"

"The only way I get out of this, is if my hikari _wishes_ me out. So, you can guess how often THAT'S happened."

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" said Yugi.

"Oh, yeah right," said Yami, his nose growing like Pinocchio.

"No, really, I promise," said Yugi. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well, here's hoping," said Yami, shaking Yugi's hand. "Let's make some MAGIC! So how 'bout it? What is it YOU want most?"

"Well, there's...this girl," said Yugi.

"AAANNG! WRONG! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" said Yami.

"Aw, but, Yami, she's smart, and, and fun, and..." Yugi described.

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just...and this hair! Wow! And her smile?" he ended with a sigh.

"Ah, cest lamour," said Yami.

"But, she's the tomb-keeper," said Yugi. "To even have a chance I'd have to be...hey, can you make me a prince?"

Yami got out a book of Royal Recipes, and started looking. "OK, lets seeChicken a la King? Nope. Alaskan King Crab? OUCH! _I hate when I do that!_ Cesar Salas? EEEK! Et tu, Brute? Ah-ha! To Make A Prince:

"Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Yami, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"ALRIGHT! YO! YO! YO!" said Yami. Then, he adopted the guise and attitude of a fashion designer and said, "Now, that tank-top and belt combo is much too last-century. And what are we trying to say with this belt-buckle around your neck? Biker? No. Let's work with you, here," and POOF! Yugi had an authentic prince suit on. "Ooh! I like it, way macho!" said Yami. "But, it's still missing something. It saysmode of transportation. 'scuse me, monkey boy! Monkey! Over here!" And with some magic, Yami transformed Tristan into a robotic camel. "And what better way than to make your grand entrance on the streets of Egypt, than riding your very own, brand-new camel?! Watch out, they spit! Hmm...not enough." He snapped his fingers, turning Tristan into a horse. "Still not enough! Aw, lets see here..." Yami mumbled, snapping his fingers repeatedly until he got an idea. "YES! HES AN ENORMOUS-SEEMING DUMBO!" And he turned Tristan into an elephant. "Talk about your trunk-space, check this action out!"

Tristan looked at his reflection in the water, and freaked out and tried to climb up a tree. But he weighed the tree down.

"Tristan," chuckled Yugi. "You look good!"

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet! Hand on to your hairdo, kid-- we're going to make you a star!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04

Please review, thanks.


	5. Prince Yugi

****

Yu-Gi-Oh Does Aladdin Chapter 05: Prince Yugi

G

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Disney.

Ishizu's father was busy stacking up figurines (A/N: If you look closely, you can see a little figure of the beast from Beauty & the Beast), when Odion came in.

"Master, I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter," he announced.

"Yep, the problem with your daughter!" chimed in Raphael.

"Oh, really?" asked Ishizu's father.

"Right here!" Odion unrolled a scroll which he obviously wrote himself, and began reading. "'If the female tomb keeper has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the head of the tomb keeper's clan shall choose for her.'"

Ishizu's father was busy tying a bow in Raphael's hair. "But Ishizu hated all those suitors. How can I choose someone she hates?" he asked.

"Not to worry, Master. There's more;" Odion continued. "'in the event of the female still not finding a suitor, the tomb keeper must then be wed to…' hmm, interesting…"

"What? Who!" inquired Ishizu's father.

"'The family guardian or unrelated ally… why that would be… me."

Ishizu's father put on a weird…monocle-eye-see-y thingy, to examine the scroll. "B-but I thought the code said that only a prince or a gentleman's son could marry a female tomb keeper, I'm quite sure of it…" he said.

Odion pulled out the Millennium Rod. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Master."

"Desperate…measures…" repeated Ishizu's father.

"You will order Miss Ishizu to marry me…" said Odion.

Hypnotized by the Millennium Rod's Shadow magic, Ishizu's father sleepily said "I will order Ishizu to… but you're so old!"

"Ishizu will marry me!"

"Ishizu… will… marry…" all of a sudden, he heard a trumpet. "What? What was that? What… that music!" He looked outside and say a huge parade. "Ha ha! Odion! You must come and see this!"

_"Make way for Prince Yugi! Say "hey" it's Prince Yugi!"_ Yami sang the main parts of the song.

"Hey

Clear the way

In the old bazaar

Hey you!

Let us through!

It's a bright new star, oh

Come be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way here he comes

Ring bells, bang the drums!

Are you going to love this guy!

Prince Yugi

Fabulous he,

Yu-Gi-Oh Mutou!

See his deck, show some respect! It's strong as heck!

Now, try your best to stay calm,

Brush up your konnichiwa!

No challenge from anyone will he reject!

Prince Yugi

Talented he

Yu-Gi-Oh Mutou!

Can shuffle his deck and mind with his aibou…

_"He's got Celtic Guardian!"_

_"He's even got Curse of Dragon!"_ sang random people.

_"Seto Kaiba face ithe's better than you!"_

_"He's got a glove with ten golden star chips!"_

"Don't they look lovely, June?"

"He beat Peggy, he's the king of games!"

"Fabulous, Harry. I love the sparkle!"

"When it comes to exotic-type monsters…"

"…has he got a zoo! I'm telling you,"

"It's no wonder he basks in fame!"

"Prince Yugi

Handsome is he

Yu-Gi-Oh Mutou!"

_"There's no question, this Yugi's alluring!"_ sang some dancers

"That cute face, what can I say? So kaiwaii!"

"Never ordinary, never boring, everything about the boy just plain impresses!"

"He may be short and big-eyed…"

"He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder…"

"He's never cheated or lied,"

"he's about to pull my heart asunder…"

"The most honest duelist in town is Prince Yugi!"

"And I absolutely love the way he dresses!"

"He's got ninety-five brown, cute Khuriboh…"

"he's got Khuriboh! Let's see Khuriboh!" chanted the guards.

_"At least when he uses Multiply!_

_Which is often so you'll never miss it…_

_All that work for him_

_Bow to his whim_

_Love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty_

_To Yugi…_

_Prince Yugi…_

_Prince Yu-"_ the parade burst through the doors into the palace.

_"-GI! ARMOROUS HE, YU-GI-OH MUTOU!_

"Heard your daughter was a sight, lovely to see!

And that, good people, is why

He got dolled up and dropped by…"

_"With sixty guardians,_

_Trap cards galore!_

_His shields, and swords-mans and dragons and more!_

_His forty magic cards, beating him is hard_

_An elf that warbles on key (Mystical Elf)Make way…"_ Yami zipped back into the Millennium Puzzle

"FOR PRINCE

YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Odion slammed the door shut. Ishizu's father, however, was applauding. "Splendid, absolutely stunning!" he cried.

"Sir, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand!"

"Ah, Prince Yugi I'm delighted to meet you, ah, this is my children's guardian, Odion… he's delighted as well!"

_"Ecstatic," _sneered Odion. "Pardon me, Master. Prince Mutant..."

"Mutou."

"Eh, whatever. You cannot just parade in here, uninvited, and speak to-"

"My goodness, this is a most remarkable device, I don't suppose… I could…"

"Why certainly, Sir! Allow me," said Yugi, helping him onto the Curse of Dragon.

Odion stabbed the dragon's tail to the floor with the Millennium Rod, trying to prevent it from flying. "Master, I must advise against this!" he said.

"Oh nonsense, Odion," said Ishizu's father. "Learn to have a little fun!" he kicked the Millennium Rod, which released the Curse of Dragon from its hold on the floor. And Raphael tripped over the Millennium Rod and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Now, just where did you say you were from?" inquired Odion.

"Oh, uh, a lot farther than you've traveled, I'm sure!" bragged Yugi.

"Try me!"

The Curse of Dragon flew around in loop-de-loops, and flew right under Tristan (who was still an elephant). Then it started chasing Raphael around the room.

"Hey! Watch it! Watch it!" cried Raphael. Soon enough he broke into a clear path… "Whew!" …then he hit the wall.

"Make way, Odion, I'm coming in for a landing!" yelled Ishizu's father, enjoying his ride.

The dizzy Curse of Dragon collapsed on Tristan's trunk.

"Whew… I haven't had… so much fun in ages… ah, what a remarkable youth. And a prince, besides! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Ishizu, after all!" _said Ishizu's father to Odion.

_"I don't trust him, Master,"_ whispered Odion

"Nonsense, one thing I pride myself on, Odion, I'm an excellent judge of character!" said Ishizu's father.

Raphael, who had been listening, said. "Oh, sure, oh yeah excellent judge, of- NOT!"

"Ishizu will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Miss Ishizu," said Yugi.

"Master, no. I must intercede on Miss Ishizu's behalf!" said Odion, little did any of them notice that Ishizu was walking into the room. "This boy is no different from the others. What makes him think he is worthy of Miss Ishizu?"

"Odion, I am Prince Yugi Mutou! Ha! Just let her meet me!" bragged Yugi. "I will win your daughter…"

"How dare you?" said Ishizu, completely insulted. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" (A/N: You go, girl!)

"Oh dear, don't worry, Prince Yugi… I think Ishizu just needs time to cool down…" said Ishizu's father, taking Yugi aside.

_"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Mutant…"_ growled Odion.

Outside the palace, Yugi was complaining, while Tristan was grumbling about being an elephant.

"What am I going to do? Ishizu won't even let me talk to her!" groaned Yugi. "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish!"

Yami was playing chess with the Curse of Dragon. "So move," he said. The Curse of Dragon moved. "…That's a good move!" then Yami did a Rodney Dangerfield impression: "I can't believe it; I'm losing to a snake!"

"Yami, I need help!" whined Yugi.

"Alright, Sparky here's the deal! If you want to court the little lady you have to be a straight shooter do you got it?" said Yami. "Tell her the…TRUTH!"

"No way! If Ishizu found out I was just some… crummy street-rat… she'd laugh at me," sighed Yugi.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" said Yami. "…Yug' all joking aside. You really ought to be yourself."

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be!" growled Yugi, putting his turban back on. "Okay, I'm going to go see her, I- I've got to be smooth, cool, _confident! _How do I look?"

_"Like a prince…"_ sighed Yami. And with that, Yugi flew up to Ishizu's room

Ishizu was just on her bed, feeling depressed when she heard;

"Miss Ishizu?"

Marik perked up at the noise.

"Who's there?" asked Ishizu.

"It's me, Prince Yugi… ah, eherm…" Yami took over to make Yugi's voice deeper. "Price Yugi Mutou!"

"I do not want to see you!"

"Please, please Miss! Just give me a chance!" begged Yugi, but to no avail. Marik came out and started giving him a hard time.

"Just leave me alone!" said Ishizu.

"Go away, Killer!" said Yugi, trying to push Marik away. "Easy… take off, go!" (A/N: That's where that whole controversy stemmed from. He didn't say anything dirty, contrary to the rumors.)

_"So how's our little beau doing?"_ asked Yami. The Curse of Dragon mimed the whole head-being-cut-off thing. Yami slapped himself in the face.

"Wait, wait…" said Ishizu after a few moments. "do I…know you?"

"No! Ha, no," said Yugi.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace," said Yugi. Uh-oh! She was onto him!

Yami took over again, to disguise Yugi's voice. "Ah, I have servants to go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so, so it couldn't have been me you met."

"No. I guess not," sighed Ishizu.

Yami, through the mind-link, said _"Enough about you, Casanova, talk about her! She's smart! Fun! The hair, the eyes, anything! Pick a feature!"_

"Uh, Miss Ishisu, you're very…"

"Lovely, magnificent, feminine… punctual!"

"Punctual!" said Yugi.

"Punctual!"

"Sorry!"

"Uh, beautiful!" corrected Yugi.

"Nice recovery!"

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know," said Ishizu, walking towards him.

"Yeah…" said Yugi.

"The daughter of a tomb keeper…" she continued.

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any prince to marry…"

"Right, right! A, a prince like me!" Yugi agreed.

"Warning! Warning!"

Ishizu tapped his nose… "Right. A prince like you." …right before pulling down his turban and wrapping his cape over his head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, wavering pea-pop I've met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!"

"But"

"Just go…jump off a balcony!" shouted Ishizu, fed up with all these suitors.

"Wha?" stammered Yugi, totally confused.

_"Stop her! Stop her! Want me to mind-crush her?"_ Yami suggested.

"Buzz off!" said Yugi.

_"Okay, but remember; be yourself!"_ and Yami disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yeah, right!"

"What!" said Ishizu.

"Uh, you're right!" said Yugi, making a new thing out of what he'd just blurted out. "You aren't just… some… prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now…" he said, stepping off the balcony.

"No!"

"What? What!"

"How…, how come you're doing that?" asked a confused Ishizu.

"It's a Curse of Dragon," explained Yugi.

"It's lovely…" said Ishizu, a bit startled.

"You uh, youdon't… want to go for a ride, do you?" asked Yugi. "We could get out of the town, see the world."

"Is it safe?"

"Sure, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" said Yugi, holding out his hand.

Ishizu recognized him from the first time they met, and said;_ "…yes!"_

A Whole New Chapter is coming up next!


	6. A Whole New World

****

Yu-Gi-Oh Does Aladdin Chapter 06: A Whole New World

Yamachanismyman wrote this song parody, so I gotsta give her props!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Aladdin.

Yugi and Ishizu flew off on the Curse of Dragon, singing. Yugi started.

"I can show you the world…

Dueling, winning it's

Splendid!

Tell me, Ishtar

Now when did you last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes…

Take you wonder by wonder

Like the wild blue yonder

On a Curse of Dragon ride…

A Whole New World!

A new, fantastic point of view!

No one to tell us no, or steal our souls, or say we're only dueling…" Then Ishizu sang.

"A Whole New World!

A dazzling place I never knew!

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…"

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"

"Unbelievable skills,"

"Indescribable tactics!

Something no one can mimic…

Through an endless dueling field…

A Whole New World!"

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" sang Yugi.

"A hundred-thousand duels to see…" sang Ishizu.

"Hold your breath, it gets better!" sang Yugi.

"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be…"

"A Whole New World!"

"Every duel a surprise!"

"With new holograms to pursue!"

"Every card play red letter!"

"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you."

"A Whole New World,"

"A Whole New World,"

"That's where we'll be."

"That's where we'll be."

"A thrilling chase,"

"A wondrous place,"

"for you and me…!"

Later on, the happy couple was sitting on a rooftop, oh yeah, IN CHINA, watching the fireworks. "It's all so magical," Ishizu sighed.

"Yeah," agreed Yugi.

Then, Ishizu got an idea. "It's a shame Tristan had to miss this," she said. If this so-called prince really was who he said he was, he wouldn't know who she was talking about. But he did!

"Nah," said Yugi. "he hates fireworks. Doesn't really like flying much, either."

The Curse of Dragon was thinking, 'Oh, ya big idiot!'

"That is I-" stammered Yugi, realizing he'd just given himself away. "oh no!"

"You are the boy from the market!" said Ishizu, grabbing his turban. "I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Ishizu, I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I was stupid?" asked Ishizu.

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, no, I just… I _hoped_ you wouldn't," mumbled Yugi. "Wait, no! That's, that's not what I meant!"

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" demanded Ishizu.

"The truth?" said Yugi. "The truth!" he still wasn't sure what to say. "The truth is…that I sometimes just dress as a commoner, to escape the pressures of palace life!" Ishizu just gave him a skeptical look. "B-but I really am a prince."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Ishizu.

"Well, you know… royalty going out in disguise, I mean it's sounds sort-of strange, don't you think?" said Yugi.

"Hmm, not _that_ strange!" said Ishizu. (A/N: Yeah, because SHE did it too!) She flipped up the feather of his turban affectionately, and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

Then, Yugi and the Curse of Dragon gave her a ride home. "Goodnight, my handsome prince," said Ishizu.

"Sleep well, Miss Ishizu," said Yugi. The two leaned in…and the Curse of Dragon lifted Yugi up so that he and Ishizu could kiss. Then, Ishizu went back into her room.

"Yes!" said Yugi. He fell backwards onto the Curse of Dragon. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…" All of a sudden, he was grabbed and gagged by the guards. He tried to call for Tristan, but the robotic elephant was trapped in a net. The guards tied the Curse of Dragon to a tree, and Odion stomped in front of Yugi.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Price Mutant!" he said. "Make sure he's never found!" Yugi struggled, but the guards knocked him unconscious.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" they laughed as they dropped Yugi off a cliff into the sea. His legs were bound to a ball-and-chain…he'd never be able to swim up.

Yugi sank to the seafloor, and noticed that the Millennium Puzzle was still in his turban. He struggled and moaned, which was enough for Yami to come out.

"I get some peace and quiet and then there's a knock on my soul room door!" he said, grumpily. Then he saw Yugi and gasped. "Yugi! Yugi, say something!" Yugi was drowning. He'd passed out and was just floating in the water.

"Oh, you can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you were pushed over the edge. Were you? Come on, Yugi!" Yugi's head just nodded. (A/N: And he was! He was pushed over the EDGE of a cliff.)

"I'll take that as a 'yes!'" said Yami. He took over Yugi's body, broke the chain with his powers and jumped out of the water. Yugi coughed once Yami had brought him to dry land. "Don't you scare me like that!" he said.

"Yami, I uh… heh, thanks, Yami," said Yugi, hugging him.

"Aw Yug' I'm getting kind-of fond of you, Kid," said Yami. Ad they flew away he added; "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Meanwhile, Ishizu was in her room, brushing her hair and humming the song she'd recently sung.

"Ishizu?" called her father.

"Oh, Father," she said. "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy."

"You should be, Ishizu. I have chosen a husband for you," said her father- he was being mind-controlled by Odion's Millennium Rod.

"What?"

"…you will wed Odion."

Ishizu gasped and brought her hands to her face.

"You're speechless, I see!" said Odion. "A fine quality in a wife" (A/N: What a horrible thing to say!)

"I will never marry you!" shouted Ishizu. "Father, I choose Prince Yugi!"

"Prince Yugi left" Odion started to say.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Odion!" It was Yugi! He was just standing by the curtain, casually.

"Prince Yugi!" cried Ishizu.

"How in the heckuh… Hmm?" said Raphael.

"Tell him the truth, Odion. You tried to have me killed!" said Yugi.

"What ridiculous nonsense," said Odion. "Master, he's obviously lying…" he used the Millennium Rod to influence Ishizu's father even more.

"Obviously… lying…" he said.

"Father, what's wrong with you!" Ishizu cried.

"I know what's wrong!" said Yugi, grabbing the Millennium Rod from Odion, and breaking its control over Ishizu's father.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" said her father.

"Sir, Odion's been controlling you with this!"

"Iahw-what?" gasped Ishizu's father. "Odion you, you traitor!"

"Oh that's it. We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" said Raphael.

"Guards! Guards!" called Ishizu's father

"This is not done yet, Boy!" sneered Odion. He took out a vial of flash powder, and threw it down, disappearing (or so it seemed) in a cloud of pink dust.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" ordered Ishizu's father.

"Ishizu, are you alright?" asked Yugi.

"Yes," said Ishizu. They were about to kiss again, but her father walked right through them, complaining about the situation.

"I can't believe this, this is a disaster, Odion, my faithful servant, plotting against me all this time, Iwhat? Can this be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" he cried. Ishizu nodded with a grin. "Ha ha!" he celebrated. "Oh, I'm so happy I could just kiss you…uh but I won't I'll leave that to my…ah, yes! But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you'll be happy! And then you, my boy, will become head of this clan!"

"Uh…head of this clan?" Yugi inquired.

"Oh yes. Someone of your unspeakable stature, and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!"

Okay, I'm pretty sure I didn't get that last sentence perfectly, but I haven't memorized Aladdin as well as I have some other movies. But I hope you enjoyed reading, and I appreciate it. Please review, thanks.


	7. Odion's Hour

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Aladdin Chapter 07: Odion's Hour

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Disney.

Sdrive: Thanks for your correction. Man did I feel salty!

Raphael was having a total spaz. He began wildly running around the secret room he and Odion plotted in, packing to run away.

"I GOTTA GET OUT! I'VE GOTTA START PACKING, ODION! I'll pack, I've got the weapons, the knives, the guns, and what about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it…" but his craziness was interrupted by Odion, who was laughing.

"Ha ha ha…" he cackled, pounding on the door. "Ah HA HA HA!"

"Oh boy," said Raphael. "He's cracked. He's gone nuts. Odion! Hey, Odion! Get a grip!" Odion latched his fingers around Raphael's neck. "ACK! _Good grip!"_

"Prince Yu-Gi-Oh is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Yugi!" growled Odion. "He has the puzzle, Raphael…"

"That little--!"

"YOU are going to relieve him of it!"

"Me?" said Raphael.

Back at the palace, Yugi was having a moral dilemma: should he marry Ishizu and become the leader of her family's clan? Or should he come clean about his identity?

"Head of this clan?" he pondered out loud. "They want me to be the head of this clan?"

Yami however, figured that this was time to party. "HUZAAH! Hail the conquering hero!" he exclaimed. Then he started playing like…every known instrument. When Yugi walked right past him without a reaction, he was puzzled. So he formed his hands into the shape of a TV, and pretended to interview him. "Yugi! You've just won the heart of Ishizu…what are you going to do next?" Yugi just stared glumly through Yami's hands, and flopped down on a huge, princely bed. Yami popped up and whispered, _"Your next line is 'I'm going to free Yami…' anytime!"_

"Yami…I can't," sighed Yugi.

"Sure you can, all you have to do is say…" Yami mashed his hikari's mouth to mouth the words ""Yami, I wish you free!'"

"I'm serious!" said Yugi. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am! But they want to make me the leader of this clan…no, they want to make 'Prince Yu-Gi-Oh Mutou' the leader. Without you…I'm just Yugi."

"Yug' you won!" said Yami.

"Because of you!" barked Yugi. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Ishizu finds out? …I'd lose her. Yami…I, I can't keep this up on my own!" and with a coward's averted gaze, he ended the rant with "I…I can't wish you free."

"Fine, I understand," said Yami, grumpily. "After all, you've lied to everyone else, hey, I was beginning to feel left out! Now if you'll excuse me…_Aibou!_" and he disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yami…I'm really sorry," said Yugi. But all he got back was one last tongue-sticking-out in his face. "Well fine! Then just…stay in there!" Tristan, who was still in the form of an elephant, and the Curse of Dragon, were watching through the window. "What are you guys looking at?" he snapped. Tristan's feelings were now hurt, and he and the Curse of Dragon slowly slinked away. "Wait, come back, Tristan, I'm sorry…wait! Come on!" then he sighed.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "Yami's right; I, I've got to tell Ishizu the truth!"

All of a sudden, he heard a voice. It sounded like Ishizu's. "Yugi! Oh, Yugi! Could you come here?" it said.

"Well, here goes!" said Yugi, picking up his turban. "Ishizu, where are you?"

Raphael cleared his throat. "Out in the menagerie! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" said Yugi, as he walked off.

Raphael turned and bumped heads with Alister, a very effeminate man, who apparently, really bought that girl-voice act. "YA GOT A PROBLEM, ALLY?" he yelled, then kicked him. "Jerk!" He went into the room Yugi'd just left and found the Millennium Puzzle. "Oh boy, is Odion going to be happy to see you! 'Excellent work, Raphael!' Ah, go on! 'No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven!' Aw Odion, you're too much. I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!"

"People of Egypt! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" Ishizu's father was saying.

"Ishizu?" said Yugi, shyly.

"Yugi, where have you been!" cried Ishizu.

"There's something I--"

"The whole town has turned up for Father's announcement!"

"But Ishizu…I cam to tell you…you don't understand…--" but Ishizu already pushed him through the balcony curtain.

"…Prince Yu-Gi-Oh Mutou!"

"Oh boy…" said Yugi, through gritted teeth.

"Look at them…" sneered Raphael. "cheering that little _pipsqueak_!"

"Let them cheer," said Odion, removing a piece of the puzzle and them replacing it, thus solving the puzzle.

"You know Yug' I'm getting really…I…don't think you're him!" squealed Yami. _"Tonight, the part of Yugi will be played by a tall dark and sinister ugly man…"_

"Shut up!" snarled Odion, stomping on Yami's face. "I am your hikari now!"

"I was afraid of that…"

"Yami! Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high as pharaoh!"

All of a sudden, dark clouds from the Shadow Realm engulfed the palace, and swirled around Ishizu's Father. The once protected tomb of the pharaoh now opened up, giving all of its possessions to Odion, who was now, apparently, the new pharaoh!

"Odion, you…vile betrayer!" said Ishizu's father.

"That's Pharaoh Vile Betrayer to you!" yelled Raphael.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" said Yugi, reaching around his neck for the puzzle. It was gone. "The puzzle!" he gasped.

"Hmm, hmm," laughed Odion. "Finders Keepers, Mutant Then, Yami lifted the entire palace onto the top of a cliff!

Yugi whistled for the Curse of Dragon, upon whom he jumped to get a better view of the action, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yami, what are you doing!" he cried.

"Sorry Kid, I've got a new aibou, now," said Yami.

"Odion…I order you to stop!"

"Oh, but there's a new order in town…_my order!_ Finally YOU will bow to ME!"

Ishizu's father was about to bow, when Ishizu stepped in boldly and said "We will never bow to you!"

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Raphael.

"If you will not bow before a pharaoh…THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERER!" screamed Odion.

"Yami! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer…IN THE WORLD!"

"YAMI…STOP!" cried Yugi, beseeching Yami not to give Odion such dark Shadow powers. But Yami had to.

Shadow magic crackled all around Odion…he was changing yet again…!

"Ladies and gentlemen…" said Raphael. "A warm, Egypt welcome…for Sorcerer…ODION!"


	8. Sorcerer Odion

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Aladdin Chapter 08: Sorcerer Odion

K

Disclaimer: (This rule applies more than ever now!) I don't own YGO or Aladdin or Disney or ANYTHING!

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a long wait. The thing is…it's been really hot lately, and the room where my computer is gets really hot in the summer. No air conditioner in here, heh heh! But it cooled down in the last few days, and I'm all done with school, so I'll have more time. Granted it'll get a lot hotter this summer, but whatever. Please enjoy this chapter.

"Now where was I?" said Odion. "Oh yes. Abject humension!" He zapped Ishizu and her father with the Millennium Rod. When Marik leaped towards him, he turned him into a little kitty! "Down Boy!"

"Meow?" said Marik.

"Oh Miss Ishizu, there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!" said Odion.

"Odion! Get your hands off her!" yelled Yugi, coming in on the Curse of Dragon.

"Prince Yugi, yes it is he but not as you know him.

Read my lips and come to grips with reality.

Let's meet a blast from your past

Who's lies were too good to last

Say hello to your

Precious

Prince Yugi!" sang Odion, zapping Yugi into his street clothes.

"Yugi…" said Ishizu.

"Ishizu, I tried to tell you-" stuttered Yugi. "I'm just-"

"So Yugi turned out to be merely a Mutou.

Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me.

His personality flaws

Give me adequate cause

To send him packing on a one-way trip so his prospects take a terminal dip…

His assets frozen, venue chosen is the ends of the earth…!" Odion sang as he trapped Yugi into a turret of the palace, then used the Millennium Rod like a golf club to hit him off into the air.

"WHOOPEEE! SO LONG!"

"Goodbye, see ya!" added Raphael.

"Ex-Prince…YugiiiiiIIIIIIII! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! AH HA HA HA!"

At the ends of the earth…

The turret smashed in half, and Yugi found himself on a snowy mountainside. But Tristan wasn't with him.

"Tristan!" he called. "TRISTAN?" Then he heard something, and saw a lump under the snow. He knew it was Tristan, and he began to dig him out. "Aw this is all my fault!" he said. "I should've freed Yami when I had the chance!" Then he found his monkey friend. "Tristan! Are you okay?"

"Uh-uh!" shivered Tristan.

"I'm sorry, Tristan!" said Yugi. "I made a mess of everything…somehow. I've got to go back and…set things right!" Yugi got up and marched on, only to step on the frozen Curse of Dragon. "Dragon!" he said. Then he noticed that its tail was stuck underneath the turret. Then he got an idea. "Tristan, start digging!"

Tristan dug. "That's it!" said Yugi, encouragingly. But then the turret started to roll…Yugi grabbed Tristan…there was nowhere to run! But then he saw the window indent in the turret. Yugi smartly slid into the snow, and when the turret rolled over them, they were spared by the window! "Yeah! All right!" cried Yugi. Tristan fell down in fear. The Curse of Dragon shook itself free of the ice, and Yugi hopped on.

"Now, back to Egypt- let's go!"

Please review, thanks.


	9. The Battle

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does Aladdin Chapter 09: The Battle or 'the part where he makes a pun out of everything.'

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Aladdin or Disney.

K

Back at the palace, Odion was in charge, and Raphael was torturing Ishizu's father.

"Stop it!" cried Ishizu. "Odion, leave him alone!" She was chained in shackles, and forced to be Odion's little waitress, bringing him fruit.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Miss Ishizu," he said, taking a bite of the apple she held before him. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He spat apple at her, which she irritably wiped off her cheek as he used his magic to create a crown for her. "Why, with you as my queen…"

"Never!" said Ishizu, throwing wine in Odion's face.

"Agh! I'll teach you some respect!" yelled Odion, threatening to hit her. Then he got a better idea. "Hmm…Yami, I have decided to make my third and final wish: I wish for Miss Ishizu to fall _desperately in love with me!"_ Ishizu gasped in horror.

"Ah, Master…there are a few provisos," Yami began. "A couple of quid-pro-"

"Don't talk back to me, you big, leather-wearing lug! You will do what I order you to do!" Just then, Ishizu noticed Yugi, Tristan and the Curse of Dragon creep in through the window.

"…Slave!"

"Odion…" said Ishizu, seductively. "I never realized how…incredibly handsome you are…"

"Hmm. That's better," said Odion. Yugi slid silently down a huge curtain. "Now…Pussycat. Tell me more about…myself…"

Yami looked around and saw Yugi. "Yug'! Little Buddy! Ah ha ha!"

"SHH!" hissed Yugi. Yami zipped his mouth shut. He went over to Yugi and whispered, "Yug', I can't help you. I work for Sorcerer Psychopath now. What're you going to do!"

"Hey, I'm a game-expert, remember?" said Yugi. "I'll improvise!"

"…and your tattoo-markings are so…twisted…" Ishizu made a twirling motion with her finger, secretly signaling for Yugi to come closer while Odion was distracted. But Raphael saw him! "…stolen my heart…"

"Odi-MMPH!" Tristan grabbed him just in time. Yugi was just about to reach the Millennium Puzzle, when Raphael and Tristan wrestled and knocked over a bowl of fruit. The clatter would have gotten Odion's attention…

But Ishizu kissed him.

Yugi gulped.

"Eeyacch!" retched Raphael and Tristan.

"That was…" Odion started to say. But then he saw the reflection in Ishizu's crown…Yugi! "YOU!" He immediately shot Yugi with a burst of magic from the Millennium Rod. "How many times do I have to kill you, Boy?" he demanded. He shoved Ishizu away, and Yugi ran up and grabbed the Millennium Rod, fighting Odion for it.

"Get the Puzzle!" he yelled. Ishizu ran toward it, but got zapped by Odion.

"Ah ha ha, Miss Ishizu, your time is up!" laughed Odion. He trapped her in a giant hour glass!

"Ishizu!" gasped Yugi. Sand started trickling down onto Ishizu's head.

"Ha! Nice shot, Odi--" BANG! Tristan hit Raphael on the head with the fruit bowl.

"Don't toy with me!" yelled Odion, turning Tristan into a wind-up monkey toy. "Things are shuffling out of order, aren't they, Boy?" he joked again, turning the Curse of Dragon back into its card form. "Get the point?" In an instant, Yugi was fenced in by a bunch of swords. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Odion breathed fire, and trapped Yugi within a ring of it.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Yugi challenged.

"A snake am I?" said Odion. "Perhaps you'd like to see how…SSSSSSSSNAKE-LIKE I CAN BE!" So Odion turned himself into a giant cobra. He struck at Yugi fast, until Yugi managed to hit him with the sword. "AAAAAAGHH!" he cried.

"RICK-UM! RACK-UM! RUCK-UM! RAKE! STICK-THAT-SWORD-INTO-THAT-SNAKE!" cheered Yami.

"YOU SSSSTAY OUT OF THISSSS!" hissed Odion.

"Odion, Odion, he's our man. If he can't do it GREAT!"

Yugi got slammed, and the sword he was holding spun out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Yugi!" cried Ishizu. She was sinking into the sand fast! Yugi grabbed his sword, ran, hopped onto a cut gem and slid right up to Odion and plunged the sword right into him!

"AAAAAAGHHH!"

But just when Yugi was about to smash the hour glass open and free Ishizu, Odion grabbed him in his coils again. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You little fool!" he cackled. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!"

"Squeeze him Odion," said Raphael, who was loving this. "Squeeze him like a- AGH!" Yami had elbowed him across the room.

"Without Yami…you're nothing, Boy!" Odion taunted.

"Yami!" said Yugi. Then he thought for a second. "Yami…Yami has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What?"

"He gave you your power! He could take it away!"

"Yug'," said Yami. "What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Odion," said Yugi. "You're still just…second best!"

Odion came to a realization. "…You're right: his power does exceed my own…but not for long…!"

"He's crazy," said Yami as Odion slithered around him. "He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the snake!"

"Yami! I make my final wish! I wish to live forever…in a Millennium Item…as AN ALL-POWERFUL YAMI!" Ishizu's hand was covered in the sand.

"I have no choice…" sighed Yami. "A Yami's honor goes to such lengths. _Way to go, Yug'!"_ he added bitterly. Closing his eyes, he zapped Odion with a blast of Shadow Magic. Odion recoiled…then grew so large with power.

"Yes…" he said. "The power!"

Yugi ran over to the hour glass and smashed it open, freeing Ishizu.

"The absolute…POWER!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" demanded Ishizu.

"TRUST ME!" Yugi assured her.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!" roared Odion.

"Hold it, Odion! Aren't you forgetting something?" called Yugi.

"Huh?"

"You wanted to be a yami, you got it!"

"WHAT!" snarled Odion as shackles appeared on his wrists.

"Everything that goes with it!" said Yugi.

"No…NO!" wailed Odion as he began to get sucked into the Millennium Rod.

"Incredible Shadow Powers…"

"I'm getting out! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" but Odion grabbed Raphael and took him in with him.

"Itty-bitty living space!"

"Oh Yug'," said Yami, ruffling his hair. "You little genius, you!"

Well, I hope this chapter-writing cures my insomnia, 'cause it's 2:09 in the freaking morning!


	10. A Whole New Life

****

Yu-Gi-Oh Does Aladdin Chapter 10: A Whole New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, Aladdin or Disney.

"Get your feet out of my face!" grumbled Odion from inside the Millennium Rod.

"OH, SHUT UP YA MORON!" yelled Raphael.

"Don't tell me to shut up…!"

"Allow me," said Yami. "Five-thousand years in the Guardian Sphinx ought to chill him out…" and with that, he

sent the two of them hurdling off onto the horizon.

"Ishizu…" said Yugi. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I know why you did," sighed Ishizu.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…"

"Ugh, that stupid code. This isn't fair!" said Ishizu. "I love you."

"Hey Yug', no big," said Yami. He was going to be the bigger person. "I'm still your very own alter-ego. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Yami, what about your freedom?" asked Yugi.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude of living in a midget's body…this is love!" he insisted, pushing Yugi and Ishizu together. "Yug', you're not going to find another girl like her in a thousand years. Believe me, I know, I've looked!"

Yugi came to a realization…and decision. "Ishizu, I do love you…but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"…I understand," said Ishizu.

"Yami, I wish for your freedom," said Yugi.

"One bonafide Prince Pedigree coming up! Ah- what?" said Yami.

Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle off his neck. "Yami…you're free!"

Magic swirled around Yami…his wrist bands snapped off and disappeared. He was free.

"I'm free…I'm free!" he said. "Quick! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for the Nile, try that. Say 'I wish for the Nile'"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile?" said Yugi.

"NO WAY! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, does that feel good! OH I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST! Now I'm hitting the road, I'm off to see the world!" Yami began packing, but then stopped and looked back at Yugi.

"Yami, I'm…um, I'm going to…miss you, Yami," said Yugi.

"Me, too Yug'," choked Yami. "No matter what anyone says…you'll always be a prince to me," and the two embraced.

"That's right," said Ishizu's father. "You've certainly proved your worth as far as I'm concerned! It's that law that's the problem!"

"Father?"

"Well, am I head tomb keeper or am I head tomb keeper?" he said. "From this day forth, the daughter of the tomb keeper' family shall marry whoever she deems worthy!"

With a big grin, Ishizu ran up to Yugi and he twirled her above the floor. "Him! I choose…I chose you, Yugi."

"Heh, call me Yug'," said Yugi.

"Oh, isn't that just…? Come here, all of you! Big group hug, group hug," said Yami, gathering them all up. "Mind if I kiss the monkey?" he asked, kissing Tristan. "Whoa, watch my drool, or you'll rust! Well, I can't do much more damage around this Popsicle stand…I'M OUTTA HERE! Take care you crazy lovebirds! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No I don't care what I am I'm FREE-HEE!"

That night, Ishizu and Yugi both rode on the Curse of Dragon, singing their song.

"A Whole New World…"

"A Whole New Life…"

"For you and me!"

A Whole New World

"Ya ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Yami. "Made you look!"

THE END

EL FIN

OWARI

However you want to say it… Now, if you'll just review…that'd be great. Thanks!


End file.
